


Lily of the Sea

by FaeriArchive (FaeriMagic)



Series: Calculator Chronicles [5]
Category: One Piece, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Old work, POV First Person, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriArchive
Summary: This story has nothing to do with any of the One Piece characters. It just touches on one of the concepts from One Piece, the Davy Back Fights.The underage drinking in this story is minor, and not a major component of the story.This story does not reflect my current writing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story, originally named FAN2 and FAN3 (for each chapter respectively), was written on a calculator back when I was in high school.  
> Though the format and execution isn't the best, this is one of the better calculator stories I've written.
> 
> Chapter 1 is more of prequel, which is why it's a bit shorter than Chapter 2.

Seaweed. 

How I loathed that name. 

But I guess that was all I deserved. 

All I was destined to be was a mere chore boy, after all. 

 

My captain was Norman. An old fat buffoon whose only talent was navigation. 

I hated him.   
I hated him so goddamn much. 

I feared that goddamn buffoon. 

Why? Because every time I tried to escape, I got a scar on my back. 

That's right. 

Norman had in his possession an animate whip with the powers of a devil fruit. 

So long as he can see you, you'll feel the bite of cold steel on your body. I, myself, have 26 scars so far. 

If it wasn't for that whip, I would've returned the girl to her father. 

I couldn't believe Norman for stooping so low. 

He tricked the captain into a "Davy Back Fight", lost the first two rounds, and cheated in the final round. 

By that time, he was bloodthirsty for revenge.  

But instead of choosing the captain or the flag, he chose something that would hurt the captain even more. 

Norman chose his daughter. 

"Not my daughter." The captain said with a pale face. "Anyone but her." 

"Are you dishonoring Davy Jones?" Norman cackled. "I want her." 

The captain began to tremble. 

"Tomorrow. I swear on my life, I will bring her tomorrow." He went off the ship. 

Norman cackled. "Tomorrow it is then. I'll be waiting!" 

 

The next day, there was a girl sleeping on one of the galley tables. I was on table duty, and I was slightly annoyed that she was the thing preventing me from finishing my job. 

I poked her cheek. No response. 

I pinched it. 

"Crab..." She murmured. 

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I was just wasting time trying to wake her up. 

I began pulling the mug out of her hand. 

"ALRIGHT, WHO'S STEALING MY GROG?" She shouted. She took a sip only to find it empty. 

"Hey, waiter." She said to me. "Fill 'er up." 

I frowned. "I'm not a waiter." 

"Oh. It was weak anyway." She yawned. "Have ye seen my captain?" 

"Your captain? I think he's sailing away right now." 

She blinked. 

Then she stormed out of the galley and to the railing where she began shouting. 

"Captain!" She yelled. 

"Shut up!" Norman said. 

She began to cry. "Dad!" She yelled. 

When her father turned around however, she began to wipe her tears away and then smiled. "We'll meet again!" She shouted, pumping her fist into the air.  

I just stared at her, wondering how she was able to stop crying so fast. 

"Are you done?" Norman said. 

"Yeah..." She said. 

"Alright, then you're the new chore girl. Chore boy, show her your quarters." 

"Yes, sir," I said. "Follow me." 

She nodded and we went into a small room. 

"My name is Seaweed," I said. "Here on this ship, you pay for your food by working." 

She sat on the bed. 

"There's only one bed right now, but I can sleep on the floor until we get another one." 

"...the floor?" She said in a strange voice. 

I sat in a chair across her. "Yeah, but I'm used to it." 

She stood up and looked out of the porthole. 

"I'm Lily, by the way." She said again in the funny voice. 

I frowned. "Do you have allergies?"  

"No... yes... not really.." She sniffed. "Could I have a moment alone, please?"  

"Well..." I scratched my head. "How about you start your work tomorrow? I can do all the work today." 

She turned her head slightly. 

"Thanks." She said, her voice slightly quivering. 

 

That night, I walked into the room, tired as always. 

I collapsed on the bed, only to find someone next to me. 

Blinking, I could see Lily sleeping with some shiny things on her eyelids. 

I vaguely remembered the changed sleeping arrangements and rolled off the bed where I succumbed to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

Lil was punished the day before with heavy cleaning, so I decided to let her catch some sleep. (Though, knowing her, she would sleep through dinner.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Chapter 1 is a bit short and ends weirdly. I think I meant to continue adding more to Chapter 1, but never really got around to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since I last touched the One Piece manga, and I never started the anime either, so if there's something inaccurate I apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there are some timeskips in this chapter.

I opened the door only to find chaos. 

"Steer! Steer!" 

"Which way??"  

"Starboard!" 

"Which way is starboard??" 

"Just turn away from the waves, you idiot!" 

 

I'm on a pirate ship. An apparently useless pirate ship. More so than usual. 

"What's going on?" I asked. 

"The captain's gone, brat!" 

"Overboard??" I said. Sure, the captain himself was a fat idiot who was only good with navigation, but he was the guy that held this pathetic lot of pirates together. And alive. 

"No, the captain left." said the other chore boy, Seaweed. 

I lost grip of my bucket and the water spilled out. 

"Left?" I said in disbelief. The captain was always proud of his crew. Annoyingly so. Actually, it was more of cockiness than pride, but I never thought he would actually maroon us. 

"Didn't you hear? He played 'Davy Back Fight' and lost big time. Lost himself, too." 

I froze. I knew too well that if you lost that game, you lost the best of your crew. I was a gambling piece once myself. 

 

* * *

 

"I lost." The captain said. 

"What?" I said. 

"Nothing." He faced away from me. "We're going to go onto Norman's ship tomorrow."   
I grimaced. Norman was a fat buffoon. "Why?" 

"No reason, maybe for a glass of grog." 

I grinned. I always liked grog. 

"You're only fifteen, you're too young." 

I frowned. I first tasted grog when I was eleven. 

"But I'll let it slide this once." 

I grinned and gave the captain a hug, even though I knew he hated it. 

"Thanks, Cap'n." I said. 

"Get outta here before I pummel you." He said gruffly. 

"Aye aye!" 

 

I blinked my eyes. I stood up and checked the sun. 

"Too weak," I said. The really good types of grog left me incapacitated for a whole day.  

I was out for only about two minutes. 

"Where's the cap'n?" I asked a nearby pirate. I didn't recognize him, so I knew he was one of Norman's. 

"He's sailing away this second." He said.  

I blinked, trying to register what he said. Then I raced to the railing. 

Sure enough, a ship was sailing away, a shop with a most recognizable flag. 

"Cap'n! Captain!" I yelled. 

"I am your captain now, you brat!" Norman said with annoyance. 

I ignored him.  

"Captain! Captain!" I said. The figure at the steering wheel did not turn around. 

"Did you hear me, brat? Shut up!" 

I was crying, treacherously leaning over the railing. 

"Dad!" I screamed. "Dad!" The figure turned. And I saw only regret in his eyes. 

"Oh, daddy!" Norman said mockingly. "Please don't go~! Please don't leave me here~! You better shut up, girl, or I'll slit your throat." 

I turned towards Norman. 

"I lost." My father had said. I then understood that he lost the treacherous game of Davy Back Fight. 

I knew my father well. He was a man of reason, and a good secret keeper, and he would never play the game on his own free will. 

I decided to accept my fate, but not before I did one final thing. 

"Can I just say one more thing? Please." I said, wiping my tears away. 

As expected, he relented.  

"Oh, alright, just one." 

I turned towards my father sailing away. 

"Dad!" I yelled with all my might. "We'll meet again!" He turned towards me and held up his fist in the air. 

I held up mine and smiled. 

 

* * *

 

"Who left?" I asked Seaweed. 

"Besides the captain? All the useful people,  and anybody who fought well. Which is practically nobody." 

All around me, the chaos continued. 

"Storms are approaching!"  

"What do we do??? We're all gonna die!!" 

At that moment, I snapped. 

Norman saw me as useless and weak (with me being a girl and all) and he only chose me to spite my father. 

But now, today was my birthday. I was seventeen. It was the same day when I vowed, years ago, that I would be a pirate my father would be proud of. 

But how could I be that pirate when the whole crew was about to bring the ship to the bottom of the sea?? 

"Okay, you idiots, turn right and let the sails loose!" I said as the winds began to pick up. 

The men, being used to taking commands from a fat man, were slightly shocked but followed the orders. Or at least they tried to. 

"Seaweed, can you take the wheel?" I said. The men were too busy bumbling around in panic to get anything done and the waves were getting choppier by the second. 

He stared at me. "Who died and made you captain?" 

I snapped once again. Which was shocking because this guy was a really good friend. 

"Look, our captain left,  and no one seems to be competent enough to take the position. Would you please take the wheel, Mr. Seaweed? I've got to whip this crew to order before the whole ship sinks!!" 

Seaweed then proceeded to smile his genuine smile, which irked me. 

"I was just wondering, Miss Captain, don't mind me. You go on and get their lazy bums into shape." 

He bounded to the wheel. 

I went to the mainmast, and pushed the men trying to unfold the sail. 

"Are you that stupid??" I yelled at him. It was so easy. You just pull the rigging. 

"I'm not good at it.." He whimpered shamefully. 

"We can sort that out later!" I yelled at him. "Just survive!" 

As I pulled the sail out against the winds, I could see Seaweed straining with the wheel.  

The rope was slipping from my hands. 

"I need some help with the rigging!" I said above the wind. 

Immediately the men obeyed, too frightened to even wonder why they were taking orders from a girl. 

It was complete hell as we battled the sea for ten minutes, no, five minutes. One. 

Immediately as it had started, the storm stopped and everyone collapsed on the deck. 

"We... survived..." One of the pirates, Strag, said. 

"Cheers for Seaweed! Who knew that chore boy could sail!" 

Hearty cheering echoed among the ship.  

Seaweed looked slightly shocked. 

And I? I was too tired to say anything. I began walking to the cabin. 

"Thank you, mates." Seaweed said above the raucous. "But it is not I you should thank." This brought a dim in the chatter. 

"Not him? What's he mean?" 

"Can someone just bring out the booze?" 

"Rather," he continued. "It was the chore girl." 

Appalled murmur. 

"Her?? Are you sure? That frail old thing?" 

"Who you callin' frail and old?" I demanded. "I'm only seventeen, geezer!" 

"Er, pardon me, slip of tongue." 

"Has anyone noticed how, when the captain disappeared, she was the one who commanded this ship out of danger? She was the one who told me to steer, so I think it is her that needs to be thanked, not me. Lily, come here." 

I began to blush. I hated my name. "It's Lil," I said as I went up to him. 

"Lil?" Seaweed turned to the crew. "She says she's Lil!" 

"She ain't lil, she's grand! Hail Captain Lily!" Said Ferret. And then I heard good-hearted laughter, cheering, and... applause. 

"Ya hear that, Lil?" Seaweed whispered. "That applause is for you." 

"All hail Captain Lily!" They shouted merrily. 

And all I said was: "My stupid eyes..." 

 

* * *

 

I became a captain that the crew respected, though for my amusement, Seaweed reluctantly acted as the "Captain" whenever we were on land. ( I doubted that we would get enough supplies if people knew the captain was a girl.) 

I reverted back to Lily, though Seaweed still called me Lil from time to time. 

Did I mention that Seaweed was my righthand man? I didn't, didn't I? Well, he's swell. Not only is he good at steering, he's a sharp fighter, too. I trust him with my life. 

So, yes, father, the Davy Back Fights, both of them, have been the best thing that happened in my life. I am now the captain of my own ship, embarrassingly named (by the crew), Lily of the Sea. Despite the name, the crew is superb. They are unlike the pathetic lot of men I first saw. It turns out, Norman had assigned them improperly, and after I assigned them to different tasks, their efficiency increased. For example, Jell, who usually did nothing all day, is actually a great fisher. (He is eager about more food to eat.) And the former lookout is now the cook. (Don't ask me how that happened.) But I am digressing. Life here is swell, dad. I love the sea. But I wish I could see you again. How are you? Where are you? Do you still remember me? I miss you. 

 

I blushed. Way too mushy. 

Writing letters helped ease my worries. 

The door opened and I hastily turned over the paper.  

"Are you ready, cap'n?" Seaweed asked. 

I got up. "Sure, but once I get off, I'm just Lil." 

He smiled. "Of course, Just Lil." 

We walked down the port. 

I went inside a shop and began haggling over the prices, while Seaweed waited outside. 

"Got everything?" He asked. 

"Yep, I think so," I said as I dragged a wagon full of the supplies. 

"Alright, then let's go." He turned to leave when a hand suddenly clamped on his shoulder. 

"Seaweed?" The chubby man said. "I can't believe it's you." He guffawed. 

"...Norman?" Seaweed said uncertainly. 

"It's Captain Norman! It's my ship you're sailing!"  

"Actually, it's not." said the person behind him who I had not noticed. "You gave it up when you lost the Davy Back Fight." 

"But, but, but..." Norman trailed off when he saw the man glare. "Fine. So who's your captain now?" 

Seaweed glanced at me. 

"Her? That brat? I pity you! Taking orders from a girl!" Norman cackled rudely. 

One second later, Norman found a knife next to his throat. 

"You would do well not to insult Captain Lily." Seaweed growled. 

Norman gulped while the man with him did not react. 

"Leave him, Seaweed," I said. I was slightly perturbed by Seaweed's sudden threat. 

"Are you sure Captain Lily?" Seaweed said as a pressed the knife a little harder. "I am perfectly fine with slitting his throat." 

I clamped a hand onto Seaweed's shoulder. "Seaweed. Let him be." I said, the authority coming out. 

Seaweed glanced at me and slowly the murderous desire disappeared from his eyes. 

"Sorry, Lil." He said quietly. 

"Impressive. You are worthy of being a captain." The man behind Norman said. 

"Lily," I said as I shook his hand. "I'm sorry you had to see him like that." 

"Doesn't happen often, I bet."   
"No."

The man gazed out at the sea. He looked sorrowful. 

"You know, I once had a daughter named Lily. Was a well-rounded gal, and was never afraid of the sea. I wonder what became of her." 

I froze. Suddenly my mind clicked. That voice sounded so familiar. Could it be? 

"What happened to her?" 

The man looked down on the ground.  

"I was tricked into a Davy Back Fight and lost her." 

"I had a father like that," I said. 

He glanced up sharply as if some lost hope was revived again. 

"He lost me, but even though I had to obey a useless captain, I knew that I would meet him again. I would run up to him and say 'I'm your girl.'" I looked at the man, aged with worry and exhaustion. 

"I'm your girl," I repeated, smiling. 

"You're my girl..." He said as he started smiling. Crying. 

And then we had a pirate family reunion hug. I hate mushy stuff. Let's move on. 

 

My father was accompanying Norman to his family. (Yes, that's right. Family. Color me shocked.) It turns out, the pirate gang he had joined up with marooned him because he was worthless. He became stranded until my father came along who decided to escort Norman home so he could shut up and stop crying. 

"Norman, keep your money. I don’t need it." My father said as he ruffled my head. 

"Oh, thank you, you're a good pirate! Thanks so much, you don't know how happy I am, because even though I'm rich, I don't know how much money is left, being as I was gone so long and--" 

"Norman, shut up or there'll be no such thing as a good pirate." 

"Okay..." 

 

"How's the lookout?" I yelled upwards. 

"There's a ship next to us." The lookout yelled. The crew chuckled.  

"I know that you idiot, besides that." 

"No ship or land in sight." 

"Alright then," I said as I proceeded across the ship. 

"You seem to be doing a good job." 

"Hey, Dad, when are you going back on your old ship?" 

"Dunno. But it'll be fine. The parties here are really nice." 

I rolled my eyes and went into my quarters. 

 

That night, I sent away the filler for Seaweed and took the wheel myself. The stars were bright, and everything in the world seemed calm and right. 

Then I heard a voice on the lower deck.   
"Seaweed, I'll be leaving. Tell Lily I wish her luck." I frowned, mainly because I hated listening discreetly to my father's conversations. 

"Are you sure you don't want to tell her yourself? I'm sure she's in her quarters." 

"Today's her birthday, you know." 

"Really?" Seaweed said in surprise. 

"She's twenty-one. A grown gal. She can take care of herself. I gotta get back to my ship." 

"Umm, okay... sir." He said, confused. 

"I'm sure she's too dense to find out about it." 

"W-what?" Seaweed said, sounding flustered. 

"I ain't gonna say it. But I am gonna say this: If I find you cause any type of harm to my Lily, by the name of Jolly Roger, I will slit you inside out."   
"I understand, sir." 

My father's ship came aside, and with a leap, he landed onto the other side. 

"Seaweed?" 

"Yes, sir?" 

"Protect her with your life."  

"Of course, sir." 

"Good." And with that, the ship sailed away. 

Seaweed turned around and went up to the upper deck. When he saw me, the color drained from his face. 

"Cap'n." 

"Tell me what was that about, Seaweed." 

"It was nothing, Lil. Wait, you heard everything??" 

"Of course! Tell me! It was something about something I was too dense to realize. As captain, I need to know everything that happens on this ship!!" 

"Everything, huh?" He looked at the sky. "You know, you never told me it was your birthday." 

I gripped the steering wheel tighter in annoyance. He was avoiding the subject. 

"That's not important," I said. 

"If I knew it was your birthday, I could've gotten you a present." 

"I don't need one," I said haughtily. 

He smiled. 

 

The steering wheel swirled freely with no one turning it and the ship began to tilt perilously. 

"Captain!" yelled one of the men as he came out of the galley. "Is everything alright?"  

I pushed myself away from Seaweed and ran to the wheel and righted the ship.  

"I'm fine!" 

"Are you sure?" He said, his voice full of worry. "You look flushed." 

"Shut up, you idiot!!" 

Seaweed came to the railing. "She's fine." 

The man's face filled with understanding. "Okay, then. I'll be going back to my grog." He said cheerily.  

When he shut the door, everything was eerily silent. 

"What was that for?" I said, finally, trying to keep my voice calm. 

His face grew red. 

"Sorry about that, pulling you off the steering wheel and all." He said quietly. He went down the stairs as fast as he could. He paused when he was halfway across the lower deck. 

"Um, happy birthday, Lil." He said. 

He then opened the door to the galley where drunk cheers of "Hey, Seaweed, you did it!"  and laughter greeted him. 

Now I was alone as I steered the ship through the sea. With my right hand, I touched my lips. 

I guess there are still things in life that could surprise you. 

It's like you're a ship in the ocean of life, and you never know when the next wave will send you soaring. 

But I knew, that through everything, thick and thin, one name will prevail in my ocean of life. 

 

The Lily of the Sea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the dynamics between Lil and Sea! 
> 
> I don't think Norman was written too well. He came off more as a bumbly greedy man. I think I forgot the fact that he whipped Seaweed in the first chapter. Haha, woops...
> 
> This story could be more polished, but it isn't the worst calculator story I've written.


End file.
